


【芝诺光】你仍爱他

by noGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Summary: 你不再喜欢他，却仍然可悲地爱着他。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	【芝诺光】你仍爱他

你早该想到这一天。

他就坐在离你不远的地方。十分钟前，那个位置刚被你们又一次惊天动地的“切磋”炸出一大块缺口，刚好能挡住午后炽热的阳光，他正坐在阴影里，擦拭那柄猩红色的长刀。你能清晰地看到他脸上被碎石划出的细小擦伤，还有破损泛焦的衣摆。他呼吸的幅度显得有些小心翼翼，痛楚大概源于被你狠狠击中的侧肋……你怎么会下这么狠的手？

你茫然而生涩地运转疲倦的大脑。哦，记得当初说好的，你们的“切磋”不存在点到即止，只有尽情、尽兴，才算是真正的战斗――这是他的原话。而你大抵是认为至少要尊重这样一位战斗的狂信者，更何况――就像刚刚一样――如果你不在他毫无顾忌的、疯狂的战斗方式中竭尽全力，总有一天，你会死在自己的心慈手软之下。

也许是察觉了你过于凝滞的目光，金发青年抬起头，短暂的静止后他眯起眼睛，对你露出一个微笑。阴影覆盖下你看不清那曾令你倍感着迷的湛色瞳仁，只觉得它们像是沉入深海的混浊宝石，并不透明，也没有丝毫光亮。

他起身向你走来，而你抢先开了口。“芝诺斯。”你说，垂眼不再与他对视，“我们需要谈谈。”

这似乎是他没有想到的展开，但也没有提出异议，只是挑挑眉，在你身边重新坐下。

这一切都与你曾预计的大相径庭。

可以坦诚地讲，当初你选择跟他一同离开时除了“拯救世界”这样冠冕堂皇的理由之外，还怀抱着隐藏已久的私心。你了解到他骇人的计划――在面对你时他向来坦然又直白。身边的同伴在惊骇中谴责他为了自己疯狂的享乐不惜灭世，你却望着他的眼睛，担忧他身上到底发生了什么，又忆起在超越之力里那金发男孩经历的故事，心脏绞扭成一团。

你爱他。在空中花园，你背后站着倍受折磨的人民、站着无数渴望战争胜利的战友，你拒绝了他的邀请，于是最后你眼睁睁看着他倒在你面前，如今回忆起来仍然清晰如昨日，当时你脑中一片空白，几乎失去了对外界作出回应的能力。

像是一场梦，你不愿再见到噩梦重演，于是这第二次你有了可以躲在救世借口下的私心――  
你想救他。

“今天不能再战斗了。”你按住太阳穴，将手肘撑在膝盖上，不去看他，努力作出坚决的姿态，“你受伤了，我心情也不好。”

你明显过于低落的情绪引起了身边人的一声嗤笑。“你总是心情不好，我的朋友。”芝诺斯用手指轻轻抚摸过刀刃，语气漫不经心，“同样，我也总是受伤。你早该习惯这件事了，不是吗？”

瞧，又开始了。你发出一声疲倦的叹息，捡起一枚石子在手心里摩挲，告诉自己要耐心。“我们谈过这个问题很多次了，你既然受伤了就该乖乖去休养，我陪你做点别的事。”

“我也说过，不需要。”他微微皱起眉，这是他开始感到不耐烦的征兆，“就是因为你最近越来越喜欢关注这些无关紧要的事，才会被搅得心烦意乱。站起来，和我在战斗中忘掉这些――”

你猛地起身把石子砸到地上。

“你受伤了！”你拔高音调，感到浑身的血液都在往头上涌，“而且还他妈伤得不轻！还想打架是嫌自己死一次不够多吗？！我跟你走不是为了再杀你一遍的！”

这不是你第一次发脾气，甚至于即便处于愤怒中你也早就猜到了芝诺斯的反应。他身体后仰，双手环胸，盯着你的眼睛里除了显而易见的不满外还有与日俱增的困惑：“所以呢？你又要我跟你去什么集市村庄，去参加他们吵闹无聊的庆典？还是像你一样没完没了地给他们跑来跑去？”

“我只想让你休养！你是我的朋友！”

“你也是我的同类，就应该明白只有同你战斗才能带给我愉悦和满足。”他似乎受够了争吵，甩甩头提刀起身走过你身侧，“换个地方，我们继续。”

你一动不动地站在原地。

最初同芝诺斯离开时，你心中的期待远多于同伴们以为的紧张。你甚至暗地里做了很多计划――你准备好了带他去世界各地旅行，你曾走过的那些地方，你尚未到达的那些地方，你知道他或许一开始不会对这种普通的旅行感兴趣，但你愿意付出时间和耐心……你见识过他的疯狂，而你心里太清楚那些疯狂至此的人最后都是什么下场。

你想改变他，将他从这可怕的疯狂泥潭中拖出来。你曾以为你一定做得到――在某一次参加祭典时他问过你，为什么要让他参加这样的活动？借着酒劲，你对他笑起来。“因为我爱你。”你这么告诉他。

当时你早被欢乐的人们灌了不少酒，说完这句话后就醺醺然靠到他身上自顾自地睡着了，全然没有注意青年眼中的情绪。现在想来，他大概只觉得无聊，也许还被吵得心烦。

你始终都不愿承认，芝诺斯和你之间始终有一道无法跨越的鸿沟。你不厌其烦地陪他战斗，然后再趁着战斗结束、他心情尚好的时候提出建议，去周围的城镇里走一走，带他体会“正常人”的生活，希望能让他在其他事上也多少找到些乐趣，就算一点点也好――最初这似乎有效，芝诺斯真的会跟你参加些他过去全然不屑的活动，然而很快，他就暴露出真正的情绪，从厌烦地不停问你还有多久，到用冰冷的目光在你们身边隔出一圈空地……某一次你注意到他绷紧下颌，手指不住地摩挲着腰间的刀柄，像一头马上就要暴起攻击的狮子。

你不再敢频繁地带他去过于热闹的场所了。

实际上直到这个时候你都还很乐观，愧疚地想着说不定芝诺斯就是不喜欢热闹的性格，换换安静的方式就会好些。你开始教他钓鱼，教他分辨各种鱼饵，手把手地教他挥杆――但他做得最多的事就是故意吓跑马上就要上钩的鱼，最过分的一次折断了你的钓竿，你气得心头火起，当场抄起武器就跟他打了起来。

那是你第一次惊觉，他只有在同你战斗时才会露出真正的、喜悦的神情。

“我现在不想战斗。”你从牙缝中挤出几个字，“别逼我。”

刚刚才响着的脚步声停了下来。芝诺斯在听到你的话后顿了顿，喉中溢出低沉的笑声：“呵。我都忘了，你果然还是喜欢这种方式――”

话音未落一道凌厉剑风瞬间攻至要害，你本能地俯身躲避，下一秒武器已经持于掌中回身面对着敌人。青年脸上的笑容比起得逞更近似狂喜，仿若未曾受伤一般冲上前来。

这是他一贯的做法。

自从觉察到你对无止境的战斗产生了厌倦后，芝诺斯就开始试着用各种方式激怒你。开始时只是小事，故意打翻你刚做好的饭，吓跑快咬钩的鱼，在野外宿营时他泼灭了你才刚生起来的火。而在他险些让几个无辜的村民喂了妖异的时候你终于忍无可忍，那场战斗摧毁了近半个森林，直到你们两个都浑身是血动弹不得时才宣告结束。

即便是那种时候……不，只有在那种时候，你余怒未消，试图撑起身体再好好教训教训他，却听到了他酣畅的笑声。

他浑身都是伤，喉咙里还带着血泡破裂的古怪声响，呼吸因为胸腔遭到重创而急促不稳，美丽的长发被雨水打落在泥土里，一身的血和泥，那双眼睛却前所未有地明亮，你恍惚间记起，简直就和当初他自尽时的眼神一样，全然都是喜悦与满足。

那场雨下了很久。你躺在冰冷的泥水里，听着他的笑，听他满足地呼唤你为“挚友”，称赞你带给了他何等的愉悦，感到整个人都陷入了茫然的沼泽。

他不需要拯救。一个声音在心里对你说。你的一切行为，一切想法，都不过是可笑的自作多情。他从来都不觉得自己在深渊里，又哪里需要你来“拯救”？

但他甚至都没有体会过真正的温暖。你微弱地反驳。没有人关心过他，没有人爱过他，只要让他明白深渊之外有多么美好……

你爱他。那个声音嘲笑。他知道这件事，然后呢？有什么区别吗？

雨水落进眼睛里又顺着眼角滑下去，丝丝缕缕的刺痛让你闭上了眼睛，就像在逃避――那声音在心底大声嘲笑你，一厢情愿。

同芝诺斯战斗容不得半点分心，只是稍稍一走神便被逮到空隙，你被他刀尖迸发的剑气狠狠冲撞到岩壁上，整个胸腔都遭到沉闷的震荡，你一口血呛出来，一时间竟有些分不清过去和现实，放任身体顺着岩壁软下去，怔怔地盯着地上那一小滩血，不知为什么露出一个惨淡的笑来。

你爱他。这竟然已经成为了你能死死抓住的最后一根稻草。如果说这世界上还有谁能成为芝诺斯的制约，能不让他彻头彻尾地变成一个疯狂的怪物，那就只有你――只有你这个强大坚韧的光之战士，才能成为他的枷锁，而非被碾碎或同化。

你已经很久没有和过去的同伴们联系过了。和芝诺斯的旅行通常都很匆忙，你永远无法收到他们的回信，后来身心俱疲，给他们写信报平安的间隔也越来越长，到现在已经几乎不写了。除了身边的芝诺斯，你已经变成了一座孤岛。

“你今天状态太差了。”芝诺斯的靴子出现在你的视野里，抬起头，就能看到他不满的阴沉神情，和眼睛深处渴望战斗的狂热火焰。你仍有余裕回忆起在他还能使你快乐的那段日子，你用了多少修辞来赞美他冰湖般美丽的瞳仁，而现在你注视着他的眼睛，只觉得累，从里到外都疲倦得让你想要死去。

“我不想伤害你。”你说，几乎要掩盖不住话语里的无助，“你一定要逼我伤害你吗？我很担心你。”

“追寻愉悦的过程不能称为伤害，我的朋友。”芝诺斯的神色里带了不解，像每一次一样，“你又在想什么没用的东西？”

“我想，你追求的愉悦，包括生死一线吗？包括死在我手中吗？”

他笑起来。“当然！”他抬起手，眼睛里亮起些许兴奋的光彩，“如果我的死亡能由你亲手赋予，那在那之前必定有一场足以载入神话的战斗……由你来杀死我，我所等待的就是那一刻！”

这个人就是这样，永远，永远都有着能够让你痛苦万分的能力。胸膛闷痛依旧，你扶着岩壁将疲累至极的躯壳撑起，步履有些摇晃，不是因为伤痛。

“让我……一个人呆一会儿。”你不再与他对视，垂着头，从他身边走过，一步一顿地离开。

你能想象身后的场景，他会站在原地困惑地看你一会儿，然后再回到你们临时的住处，什么都不做，百无聊赖，等你回去，然后再将你拖入下一场战斗。他不会觉得这有问题，因为他坚信你是他唯一的同类，只要战斗就能获得和他一样的快乐，就像你曾坚信你能救他。  
你仍爱他。何等可悲。

――――――――  
END


End file.
